Vasgar
Vasgar was a neutral nation that shared a long border in the north with the COG nation of Kashkur. This long border with Kashkur worried many in the COG, as they believed it could become a new front in the Pendulum Wars. It would be later be occupied by Indie "peacekeepers".Gears of War:Anvil Gate Southern Vasgar had a vast infrastructure and a large number of iron mines.Gears of War:Anvil Gate History Constitutional Crisis and Occupation In the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars, President Ilim failed to balance the budget and the opposition party, the Unity Party, was going to hold a vote of no confidence. This occurred while the nation was failing to pay its Imulsion bill to a UIR nation south of its border.Gears of War:Anvil Gate President Ilim would later resign instead of facing the vote, which he knew he would lose. The UIR under Chairman Vari sent troops (known as "peacekeepers") to the strategically located nation. An interim government was formed after the president's resignation. The UIR peacekeepers turned Vasgar into a staging ground for an attack on Kashkur and its vast Imulsion reserves. The COG responded by cutting off Vasgar's Imulsion supply, with the hope of making it difficult for the Indie army to resupply. The acting president of Vasgar issued a protest with the Chairman of the COG that fell on deaf ears. Hammer of Dawn Program Shortly after the onset of the occupation, UIR leadership ordered the construction of a secret cosmodrome in Vasgar designated OZP-11. This was the occupation's true purpose: to harness the technological expertise of the Vasgari people to advance the UIR's space program, all the while hiding the cosmodrome's existence in plain sight by building it in a region adjacent to the COG border. The primary goal of OZP-11 was to develop and launch the Hammer of Dawn, but near the end of the Pendulum Wars, the UIR also opted to attempt an Expedition to the Moons of Sera, re-purposing the same UIR Rockets that would carry the Hammer of Dawn satellites into orbit to transport cosmonauts.Gears 5: Act III Mutiny at OZP-11 Swarm War In 42 A.E., 25 years after the end of the Locust War, Vasgar was sparsely populated. Without a functional government, the COG viewed it as an affiliated territory. Many of the nation's advanced facilities and cultural sites had unfortunately been abandoned and left in disrepair. Surviving Vasgari had reverted to a nomadic lifestyle, living similar to Tyrus' Outsiders, rather than join the COG. They came to be led by Garron Paduk, a former UIR Major. He organized them and helped them access the scant remaining UIR assets. During the Swarm War, the Nomad group in Vasgar assisted the COG in launching a UIR Rocket carrying three UIR-made Hammer of Dawn satellites. Culture The Vasgari were renowned worldwide for their technological expertise, and the transistor and the microchip were both invented by them. Vasgar's reputability for fine craftsmanship and innovation began to motivate manufacturers from other countries to move their operations to Vasgar. This was part of what motivated the UIR to occupy Vasgar and subsequently continue its Hammer of Dawn program there, despite the country's close proximity to COG territory and lack of Imulsion reserves.Gears 5: Fighting Chance The official news agency of the country was Corisku.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 102 Locations Cities *Porra *Unidentified Vasgari port city Other *OZP-11 **Artillery Battery **Cargo Shipwreck **Cosmonaut Training Facility **Crashed Condor **Train Bridge ***Bridge Control House **UIR Rocket Hangar **UIR Turntable Launch Tower **Train Turntable Notable Vasgari *Fahz Chutani *Fahz Chutani's father *Ilim Behind the scenes *The flag of Vasgar as seen in Gears 5 was designed by Alfie Garland, who produced many pieces of 2D art for use in the game.Alfie Garland: Gears 5 Vasgar Flag Collectible (early version) References Category:Nations of Sera Category:UIR Category:Vasgari